Technical Field
The invention relates to a bracket for hanging pictures onto a supporting wall or structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a picture hanging bracket and method of use for hanging canvas art wherein the hanger is slidably inserted between the canvas and frame and has a protruding pin for insertion into the supporting structure.
Background Information
Canvas art typically comes without an external frame in contrast to most pictures and art work which come in a frame. The canvas is stretched and stapled to an internal frame made of wood. The size of the canvas can vary greatly but the height of the frame (i.e. the distance from the wall to the attached canvas) has several standard sizes.
There is currently a limited number of options available to hang canvas art attached to these internal frames. One is to hang the wooden frame on one or more nails secured in the wall. The problem with this is that it doesn't secure the canvas and frame to the wall so it can fall off if bumped. Another option requires the installation of additional hardware on the frame. The hardware could be picture wire, D-ring hangers, a sawtooth hanger, etc. This hardware requires tools and prevents the frame from being flush against the wall.
Therefore the need exists for a bracket which can securely attach framed canvas art in a flush manner to a support structure without securing additional hardware to the frame as heretofore required.